8 Tips For Your Date With Sasuke
by summer dash
Summary: Sasuke sudah pulang ke Desa. Dengan penuh keberanian, dan tentu saja rasa nekat. Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk kencan. dan entah karena apa, Sasuke mengiyakannya. well, tapi tidak semua kencan berjalan dengan baik kan? apalagi kita membicarakan tentang Sakura dan Sasuke disini. Fanon. For SSFD


**8 Tips for Your Date with Sasuke**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, Romance**

_Made for SasuSaku Fans Day_

**1. Jangan pernah menggunakan baju yang terlalu terbuka**

Ini adalah hari yang amat teramat Sakura tunggu, oh jangan katakan itu terlalu berlebihan. Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Untuk mempersiapkan hari ini ia bahkan sengaja mengambil cuti dari rumah sakit. Hal yang mengejutkan mengingat ia adalah tipe kunoichi workaholic. Bahkan shisounya sempat mengerutkan kening saat Sakura mengajukan cuti untuk tiga hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Yeah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berdoa, semoga hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar, dan ia berharap bahwa diakhir kencan nanti Sasuke akan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Yah, meskipun ini adalah kencannya tapi ia belum menjadi kekasih dari sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Garis bawahi itu!

_**Knock Knock…**_

Sakura membuka pintu _apato_ miliknya dengan gugup.

"_O… Ohayou_," ujar sakura melihat Sasuke begitu membuka pintu _apato_-nya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan Sasuke menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga keujung rambutnya. Ia merasa begitu salah saat Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Hn, _Ohayou_," ujar Sasuke sambil membalik badannya, "lima menit."

"Eh?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku memberimu waktu lima menit untuk mengganti bajumu, lebih dari itu maka kau akan kutinggal," ujar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan badannya di dinding apato Sakura dan mendekap tangannya di depan dadanya. Sakura melotot. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya. Ia menggunakan dress musim panas selutut dengan bahu terbuka. Hal yang lumrah mengingat ini masih musim panas.

"Bajumu terlalu terbuka," ujar Sasuke seolah-olah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat dirasanya Sakura melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Empat menit," kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya secepat mungkin, tak ingin sang pemuda meninggalkannya dan membatalkan kencan mereka.

**2. Jangan terlalu sering mengubah tempat tujuan kencanmu **

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura saat mereka kini sedang berjalan, memulai kencan mereka

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ulang Sakura saat dirasanya Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya. Ia melirik sebal ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya. Rahang sang pemuda nampak mengeras, pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidak mood. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Demi tuhan Sasuke-_kun_, baju yang saat ini kupakai itu baju yang sehari-hari kupakai!" ujar Sakura saat dilihatnya Sasuke masih tak terima dengan pilihan bajunya. Ia masih tak habis pikir, padahal saat ini ia hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dan rok pendek berwarna hitam.

"Rok-mu terlalu pendek," ujar Sasuke singkat, masih tetap tak mau melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menggunakan baju seperti Hinata agar kau puas," ujar Sakura pelan, namun Sasuke tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Aaa… begitu lebih baik," ujar Sasuke. Dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut menahan amarah.

_Sabar Sakura… sabar… ingat kau mencintai Sasuke…_

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat akhirnya Sasuke mau mengacuhkannya. Lihatlah! Bahkan kini Sasuke membiarkan salah satu lengannya diapit oleh sang gadis.

"Terserah kau," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangan Sakura dari salah satu lengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum cerah ke arah Sasuke, "ah! Jangan! Disana terlalu ramai. Sasuke-_kun_ kan tidak suka tempat ramai."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke gunung Hokage? Pemandangan dari sana sangat bagus!"

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti Sakura, karena sang gadis menarik tangannya dengan sadis. Membawanya menuju ke arah gunung Hokage. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Aku lupa… Konohamaru pasti ada disana, aku tidak mau jika dia nanti menganggu kencan kita," ujar Sakura sambil menatap horror ke arah Gunung Hokage. Dengan cepat sang gadis menarik tangan Sasuke ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kita ke festival?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik senang ke arah Sasuke.

**Plak!**

Sebelah alis Sasuke tertarik ke atas saat ia melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya.

"Aku lupa, festival musim panas baru dibuka nanti sore… hehehe," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa tak bersalah. "Baiklah! kita ke taman saja, Sasuke-kun tid−"

"…Sakura," potong Sasuke saat sang gadis dirasanya akan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Berhentilah berbicara," ujar Sasuke tajam, "kita akan berkeliling desa," ujar Sasuke sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya tertunduk langsung terangkat saat mendengar ucapan sang pemuda. Senyumnya merekah saat dirasanya Sasuke berjalan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Uhm!" ujar gadis itu semangat.

**3. Jangan pernah memaksanya memakan makanan manis **

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini sungguh enak sekali!" ujar Sakura sambil memakan dangonya. Saat ini mereka tengah melewati pasar Konoha, dengan rengekannya yangtak henti-henti ia berhasil membuat Sasuke membelikannya sebungkus dango manis.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencicipinya?" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan setusuk dango tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Reflex, Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya.

"Jauhkan benda itu dariku," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke-_kun_, ini hanya setusuk dango! Bukan racun atau semacamnya," ujar Sakura sambil menggigit dango yang tadinya ia tawarkan untuk sang pemuda. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat lelehan gula merah menguar didalam mulutnya, saat ia menggigit daging kenyal dango. "_Oishiii_… cobalah!"ujar Sakura sambil sekali lagi menyodorkan setusuk dango pada Sasuke.

"Sakura−" peringat Sasuke saat sang gadis mendekatkan dango itu ke mulutnya.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke-_kun_! Hanya satu gigit, kemudian aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi jika kau memang membencinya," ujar Sakura tetap memaksa.

"Sakura-_chan_! _Teme_! Kalian sedang apa?" teriakan seorang pemuda mengganggu adegan romantis- bagi Sakura, dan adegan penyiksaan- bagi Sasuke. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat sang pemuda, yang ternyata Naruto masih berteriak-teriak memanggil nama mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sakura mendecih sebal saat dilihatnya Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto dan meninggalkannya. Ah, dan meninggalkannya bersama setusuk dango lebih tepatnya.

**4. Hindari warung ramen Ichiraku**

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura dingin saat ia sampai dihadapan Naruto, mau tak mau mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah ke arah teman se-tim mereka. Sasuke melirik ke arah satu tusuk dango yang di buang begitu saja di tengah jalan oleh sang gadis.

"Ah, aku akan makan siang di tempat paman Takeuchi," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan satu cengiran terbaiknya ke arah kedua orang temannya. Sakura merutuki dirinya dan Sasuke yang memilih untuk berjalan di jalan yang menuju ke arah warung ramen Ichiraku.

"Kalian mau bergabung?" Tanya Naruto. "Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama bukan?" Sakura membuka mulutnya, ingin menolak ajakan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Hell ya! Ia sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"_Gom_−"

"Ya," mata Sakura melotot saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak merubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Bagus! Ayo!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan ke dua orang temannya, tak sabar ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan mereka.

Sakura hanya memainkan sumpitnya di antara mi-mi ramen. Ia tidak memakan satu helai pun mi ramen. Ia tidak berselera. Ia kesal dengan Naruto dan mi ramen paman Takeuchi. Ia melirik sebal ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang asyik menceritakan misi yang baru saja ia selesai jalani di Sunagakure. Sakura menusuk-nusukkan sumpitnya pada Naruto yang ada pada ramennya dengan emosi, menganggap bahwa Naruto ramen itu adalah Naruto yang sedang asik berbicara dengan sasuke sejak satu jam yang lalu!

"Ya! Ah seharusnya kau ikut bersamaku dalam misi itu_ teme_! Disana ada seorang gadis yang mirip sekali denganmu. Cantik tapi dingin! Kalian pasti cocok!"

_Cukup!_

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan kemudian meninggalkan warung paman Takeuchi dengan emosi. Ia tidak peduli jika itu berarti ia meninggalkan Sasuke, pasangan kencannya. Gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan emosi. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke apato miliknya saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Pulang," ujar Sakura acuh.

**5. Jangan mengacuhkannya**

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura setelah membalikkan badannya, ia mendekap tangannya di dada. Ia masih merasa amat teramat marah pada pasangan kencannya ini.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan detensif.

"Tidak!"

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Tidak!" Sakura terdiam saat tersadar dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia bisa melihat bahwa kini sang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai terhias di wajahnya.

_Tampan…_

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat sadar dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia melirik galak ke arah Sasuke, ia bisa melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampaknya bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Sakura−"

"Mana Naruto? Lebih baik kau berkencan saja dengannya dan gadis Suna itu!"

"Ah kau cemburu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke apato miliknya meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya paksa, membalik tubuhnya dengan keras, sehingga membuatnya membentur sosok orang yang tengah menariknya. Saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya, ingin memprotes tindakan sang pemuda, ia terkesiap. Ia melihat mata Sasuke berkilat tajam menatap kearahnya.

"Haruno Sakura aku berbicara denganmu," Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding merasakan aura kelam sang pemuda.

_Glup…_

**6. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kumpulan para rookie 9 **

"_Ara…_ lihat itu, siapa yang sedang bermesraan," sebuah ucapan sontak membuat pasangan yang tengah bertengkar itu teralih perhatiannya.

"Ckckckck, seharusnya kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan, bukan di tengah-tengah desa seperti ini, iya kan Akamaru?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melihat sekumpulan team Asuma, serta team Kurenai sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Melihat kondisi mereka yang agak kotor membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin kedua team itu baru saja selesai menyelesaikan misinya.

"Guk-guk!" ujar Akamaru. Sakura bisa melihat kini Ino tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang menggoda.

"_Ko… konnichiwa_ Sakura-_san_, Uchiha-_san_," sapa Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya saat melihat baju Hinata yang tertutup karena sedikit mengingatkannya akan sedikit perdebatannya dengan Sasuke di awal kencannya.

"Hoamh_ mendokusei_, sebaiknya kalian tidak usah mengganggu kencan mereka," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Eh? Sakura-_san_ dan Uchiha-_san_ sedang berkencan ya? Maaf," ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya, merasa tak enak karena mengganggu kencan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"I… ini bukan seperti yang kalian lihat!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cih," Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah menunjukkan wajah sebalnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sedih menyergap hatinya.

_Sasuke-kun tidak suka ya…_

"Ckckck, baru satu minggu tidak bertemu kau sudah berhasil menaklukan hati si pria dingin Uchiha itu jidat, aku bangga padamu!" ujar Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa takjub dengan kecepatan Sakura dalam menggaet hati sang Uchiha.

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu!"

"Selamat ya," ujar Chouji ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengunyah keripik kentang kesukaannya itu.

"Aku dan seranga-seranggaku mengucapkan selamat," ujar Shino. Wajah Sakura bertambah merah saat mendapatkan ucapan dari Shino.

"_O..omedetou_," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Sakura.

"Aish! Bukan begitu!" ujar Sakura berusaha menjelaskan kondisi mereka, ia tidak mau Sasuke membencinya karena tingkah teman-temannya itu. Melihat Sakura yang kelabakan membantah godaan mereka, membuat mereka semakin yakin bahwa Sakura memang telah menjadi milik sang Uchiha, apalagi wajah Sakura kini memerah hebat, sedangkan Sasuke- walaupun wajahnya kini Nampak sebal, tapi ia tidak membantah satu kalimat apapun. Hal ini memperkuat dugaan mereka.

"Sudah dulu ya jidat, kita mau mengantar Hinata menemui Naruto, omong-omong apa kau melihat dimana si bodoh itu?"

"Dia masih berada di tempat paman Takeuchi," Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Nampaknya ia ingin agar kelompok penggosip itu segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Oh baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Nikmati kencan kalian!" ujar Ino sambil menyeringai.

"_Urusai_."

"Dasar _tsumeta_i!" cibir Ino sebelum ia dan kelompoknya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

**7. Jangan pernah menyebut nama pria lain saat kalian sedang berduaan**

Suasana hening melingkupi mereka berdua saat kedua tim itu meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke tetap dengan posisinya, dengan kedua tangan di masukkan kedalam sakunya.

"_Ano…"_ ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah meliriknya. "Ah, sepertinya Hinata masih menyukai Naruto ya? Sayang sekali, padahal sepertinya Kiba menyukainya," ujar Sakura gugup. Ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding mendengar perkataan asal bicaranya itu.

"…"

"Padahal Kiba tampan, yah aku tidak mengatakan Naruto jelek sih, tapi aku rasa Kiba terlihat sedikit lebih menarik dibandingkan Naruto," ujar Sakura saat dirasanya Sasuke tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Kiba juga penyayang hewan, aku dengar dari Hana-_san_ dia juga pintar memasak. Tipe pria yang cocok untuk kau jadikan kekasih," ujar Sakura tak menyadari Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau menyukainya, heh?"

"Jika aku disuruh memilih antara Kiba atau Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihku, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih Kiba. Setidaknya ia bisa bersikap sedikit romantis," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"… Sakura−"

"Badan Kiba juga bagus loh Sasuke-kun! Aku tak sengaja pernah melihatnya saat kita melakukan misi bersama−"

"Kau masih ingin pulang?" potong sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura terdiam sejenak, Nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ke rumahku?"

**8. Jangan membiarkannya membawamu kerumahnya**

Sakura melihat sekitarnya dengan gugup. Ia kini berada di depan sebuah rumah di kompleks Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Masuk," ujar Sasuke sambil menyuruh sang gadis untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura melihat rumah Sasuke dengan rasa penuh penasaran. Rapih. Satu kata yang langsung muncul di pikirannya begitu melihat ruang tamu Sasuke. Hal yang membuatnya heran, mengingat hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tinggal di rumah yang tidak bisa dikategorikan kecil ini. Yah, bukan berarti Sakura menganggap Sasuke sebagai pria jorok seperti Naruto yang membiarkan apato-nya berada dalam kondisi yang menjijikkan sih, tapi tetap saja. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sasuke masih terus berjalan, melewati ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura saat Sasuke kembali melewati sebuah ruangan yang Sakura yakini sebagai ruang keluarga. Rumah Sasuke sedikit mengingatkannya akan rumah Hinata. Ia pernah ke kediaman Hyuuga satu kali untuk menjemput Hinata saat itu.

"Kau…" ujar Sasuke saat ia sampai dihadapan sebuah pintu. Karena Sasuke yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menabrak punggung sang pemuda, refleks ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ada ap−"

"Kau juga berkencan dengan bocah anjing itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam wajah Sakura

"Bocah anjing?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah! Maksudmu Kiba?" Tanya Sakura setelah mengerti pria yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Sasuke.

"..."

"Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya."

"Hah? Tidak! Aku hanya berandai-andai jika aku diharuskan memilih antara Kiba atau Naruto!"

"..."

"Kau memujinya," ujar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dibelakangnya. Meskipun begitu tatapan tajamnya tetap tak berpindah dari wajah Sakura. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, tidak mengerti akan mood Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, dan demi tuhan! Kini ia menjadi cerewet. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kau cemburu ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap penasaran ke arah Sasuke.

"…tidak"

"Iya kau cemburu! Kau cemburu pada Kiba hanya karena aku memujinya," ujar Sakura, ia merasa menang kini. Tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dadanya.

"…Sakura."

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke.

"Diamlah."

"Tidak akan sampaikau mengaku bahwa kau cemburu!" ejek sang gadis.

"Aku-tidak-cemburu," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Apa susahnya sih untuk mengaku cemburu, Sasuke-_kun_? Toh aku juga akan−" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya! Sakura merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ia mengerang saat dirasanya lidah sasuke memasuki mulutnya secara paksa. Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke saat dirasanya tangan sang pemuda masuk ke dalam kausnya dan menyentuh kulitnya.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga," ujar Sasuke saat melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan sang gadis. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dahsyat. "Hei, kencan kita masih berlanjut sampai malam kan?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Menginaplah malam ini," satu perkataan dari Sasuke membuatnya mengerti akan maksud perkataan sang pemuda. Lihatlah, bahkan kini leher dan telinganya juga memerah. Sasuke menjilat telinga Sakura dengan perlahan, membakar gairah sang gadis dan juga dirinya. "Aku harap kau tidak berisik saat kita melakukannya."

_Yah, jika kau ingin kencanmu dengan Sasuke berakhir sempurna, kau harus mengikuti tips-tips tersebut, yah walaupun Haruno Sakura melanggar semua tips dan tetap berakhir bahagia sih. Itu sih karena dia spesial. Iya kan, Sasuke?_

**FIN**

**a.n:** akhirnya kelar jugaaa…. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, terus plotnya ga dapet… di cerita ini si Sasuke sudah balik ke Konoha, terus Sakura ngajak kencan, dan anehnya diiyain ama Sasuke. Maaf ya, aku bikinnya buru-buru siang tadi, soalnya sadar kalo cerita yang sebenarnya mau kutulis buat SSFD ga mungkin kelar hari ini. Ceritanya terlalu berat sih… yah, habis… aku pengen ikut event ini, belom pernah ikut sih… jadi, ya udah deh, bikin cerita ini aja daripada ga nge posting. Anyway cerita ini terinspirasi dari fictnya **cutecrazyice **yang judulnya **13 Tips 24Hours** yang pairingnya GaaraSakura.

_I wish.. I hope… I pray, that U both (Sasusaku) can have Ur own happy ending!_

Ah, buat yang nunggu updatean **Winter Blossom** harap bersabar ya…baru setengah jadi.

_Last, Hope U like this… please leave Ur comment, review, or maybe Ur flame behind… Love U guys…_

_Sincerely_, Putri


End file.
